It Almost Happened
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Ginny is quite disappointed at an interruption during the highlight of one day...


**A/N: This was written for HedwigBlack's "Almost Kiss Competition". **

* * *

She sat on the floor of the common room, directly before the fire, her legs crossed at the knees. Her left elbow dug into her leg as she used it for a prop, resting her chin in her palm. In her right hand she held a necklace, the pendant an owl, moving her wrist ever so slightly to make the chain move. The light from the flames gave it an almost eerie look, the way it combined silver and orange and she found herself entranced.

Other people found themselves annoyed.

Behind her, her brother gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Hermione. "It reminds me of a clock, the way she's moving that thing."

The other witch, Ginny assumed, rolled her eyes and hardly bothered giving Ron a glance. "If you don't get started on your work, Ron, you'll have worse things to worry about than what your sister is up to. Isn't that right, Ginny?"

She gave a slight smile, looking over her shoulder. "Precisely. Mum will have your hide if she hears about any more failure to turn in assignments. She says that if Harry can manage everything that Dumbledore's handing him, in addition to class, you should be able to handle a light load." Her smile broadened at his stormy expression, and she stood up, slipping her necklace around her neck. "Have fun. I'm going to visit some friends."

A few minutes later, she was hurrying to the Defense classroom, half hoping that Professor Snape was still there. She was disappointed when she arrived, though, finding it empty. The door had been left open, though, which suggested he had only recently left and would be returning, so she set her bag down on the floor and set to work on a paper he had assigned.

She was asleep when he came in and saw her, slumped over on the desk, her hold on her quill loose. For a moment he stood still, watching her, and then he strode toward her. "I suggest, Miss Weasley, that you wake up and return to your common room. It is past time for you to have gone." He moved past her to his own desk, setting about organizing a couple stacks of papers there, trying not to think too much about the girl he heard behind him. She didn't make that easy…at all.

Even as she packed her materials, Ginny contemplated ignoring his suggestion. She didn't want to go back, but to stay here wouldn't be possible. "I wish I didn't have to."

Her voice was a mere whisper, but she knew he heard her, because he stopped what he was doing. "Oh really now, Miss Weasley? Why is that?" He turned around and she could feel the air from the swift movement brush across her cheek. She shivered slightly and watched as he started walking toward. His stride was slow, almost lazy, but in his eyes she could tell that it was just an act. He was riled up about something.

"I think you know why, sir." She was louder now, a little bolder, but still scared. There was no way to know what he would do to her if she provoked him, and she didn't want to mess up her chances. Last time he'd gotten mad, he hadn't spoken to her for weeks.

"Perhaps I do." He had reached her desk at this point, both of his hands resting on the wood to support him.

She looked at him, her head tilted up, and her eyes traced every detail of his face. The strong jaws, his chin, nose, thin lips…. Stubble darkened his cheeks, and she wished she could reach out to touch it. Forcing her gaze to move on, she looked into his eyes again. They glittered softly with something she found hard to identify but that drew her in, and she found herself leaning forward. She wasn't the only one; he leaned further over the desk too.

Their faces were close together now. Ginny could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as strands of hair tickled her cheek. She closed her eyes just before his lips barely brushed hers, feeling a tingle at the light contact.

"GINNY?" From the doorway came Hermione's familiar voice. "Professor Snape! What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

Well damn.


End file.
